chancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Do Illustrators Do? (2016 film)/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 2016 film, "What Do Illustrators Do?". Act 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Clearwater Animation logo) (Shows McGraw-Hill Financial logo) (Fades to black) (Fades to a white paper-textured background) (Shows a pencil writing the text "TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION presents", and pauses in 5 seconds) (The screen curls through the top-left corner from the bottom-right corner to a pencil-outlined silhouette of New York on a white paper-textured background) (Shows a pencil writing the text "a CLEARWATER ANIMATION/MCGRAW-HILL FINANCIAL production", and pauses in 5 seconds) (Fades to an illustration of New York; the illustration features a black painted silhouette of New York with a water-colored sunrise background) (Zooms out from the illustration on John's desk) (Pans to the paper with the written text of the movie title "What Do Illustrators Do?", and pauses for 5 seconds) (Shows a pencil writing the text "THE MOVIE", and pauses in for 5 seconds) (Fades to black) (Fades to New York with a sunny background) (The screen zooms through New York City and pans into Jacqueline's apartment) (Shows Jacqueline playing with 2 other girls) (Jacqueline's cell phone was ringing, as he picked it up from his pocket) (He then started talking to Ann on his cell phone) Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone) Hello? Ann's Voice on Phone: Hello there, Jacqueline. Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone) Hey, Mom. Ann's Voice on Phone: What are you doing in your apartment? Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone) Uh, I was playing with my 2 girls. Ann's Voice on Phone: Well, that's great. Hey, listen, I want you to come to Author Books, and visit me here, at my book illustration studio. Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone; confused) Why? Ann's Voice on Phone: You know why. Because I need you, right now. Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone; confused) Um, okay. (neutral) I'll see you later. Goodbye, Mom. (Jacqueline hanged up his cell phone and put it in his pocket) Jacqueline: Well, uh, girls, I need to go-- Emily: Go where? Katie: Author Books? Jacqueline: Yes, I have to go to the Author Books company to see my mom, because she needs me, right now. Emily: Okay. (Jacqueline ran out of his apartment and walked down the stairs) (The screen cuts outside Jacqueline's apartment building, as he went out of the building) (Cuts to the Author Books building when Jacqueline went inside) (Cuts to the lobby of the Author Books building, as Jacqueline walked and went in the elevator) (Cuts to Ann drawing a character on a blank piece of paper, when Jacqueline came to see her) Ann: Oh, hey, Jacqueline. Where are Kaz and Rick? Jacqueline: Well, they're coming home. (Cuts to Kaz and Rick on their skateboards, as they ride through various backgrounds) Rick: Um, Kaz? Kaz: Yes, Rick? Rick: Why can't our skateboards go any faster? Kaz: Well, I don't know, but they're supposed to go faster. (Kaz and Rick stopped at the Author Books building, and carried their skateboards as they run inside the building) (Cuts to John painting a background on a piece of paper, when Ann and her sons, Kaz and Rick walked in) Kaz and Rick: Hi, Dad. John: Hey, honey. (John and Ann kissed together and Kaz and Rick got shocked for 5 seconds) Kaz and Rick: Ewwww! John: Hey, Kaz and Rick. (Jacqueline runs in) Jacqueline: Hello there, Rick and Kaz. Hey, Dad. Kaz and Rick: Hey, Jacqueline. W.I.P